lisaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Loud
Lisa Marie Loud is the girl genius in the Loud House. She is very pretty & smart. She loves science. She became bald and has dentures due to her science experiments, which she eventually cured. She can be very devious, yet is very sweet. She has 10 siblings. Lisa's genderbent name is Levi. Her birthday is on June 5th. She is 20 inches tall. Gallery: Lisa plotting.jpg Excited Lisa.jpg Lisa as an anti fairy.jpg Lisa observing.jpg Lisa pic 1.jpg Lisa with clipboard.jpg Lisa Loud.jpg Lisa singing.jpg Lisa pic 3.jpg Future Lisa.jpg Lisa in lab coat.jpg Lisa working on an experiment.jpg Lisa bald with dentures.jpg Lisa as the Card Counter.jpg Lisa sleeping in peas.jpg Lisa the Graduate.jpg Lisa in scrubs.jpg Sugar-High Lisa.jpg Indifferent Lisa.jpg Angry Lisa.jpg Frazzled Lisa.jpg Levi Loud.jpg Levi.jpg Boy Lisa.jpg Lisa with experiments.jpg Fake Lisa.jpg Lisa looking at phone.jpg Lisa with test tube.jpg Lisa in a scientist's outfit.jpg Lisa picture frame.jpg Lisa dreaming of Hugh.jpg Age Swapped Lisa.jpg Lisa crying.jpg Lisa pondering the situation.jpg Bald Lisa.jpg Lisa in a swimsuit.jpg Lisa in Hugh sweater.jpg Lisa in bed.jpg Lisa in pajamas.jpg Lisa in a dress.jpg Lisa in the car.jpg Lisa looking through files.jpg Lisa in a raincoat.jpg Lisa's old-timey outfit.jpg Lisa in a gas station uniform.jpg Lisa in a snow outfit.jpg Lisa the Mona Lisa.jpg Lisa the mad scientist.jpg Pug Lisa.jpg Lisa's flirt face.jpg Lisa proving her hypothesis right.jpg Lisa with invention.jpg Lisa's experiment backfired.jpg Lisa gif 2.gif Lisa gif 1.gif Lisa gif 3.gif Lisa gif 4.gif Lisa Loud interview q&a.jpg Lisa Loud gif 1.gif Lisa Loud gif 2.gif Lisa Loud gif 3.gif Lisa Loud gif 4.gif Lisa Loud gif.gif Cute Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud cute.jpg The new Lisa.jpg Lisa smile.jpg Lisa studying.jpg Things stuck on Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 3.jpg Lisa with sibling fight chart.jpg Lisa shocked.jpg Lisa writing.jpg Lisa the Leprechaun.jpg Baby Lisa with blocks.jpg Baby Lisa.jpg Smug Lisa.jpg Lisa's smile.jpg Lisa the salesgirl.jpg Lisa thinking.jpg Sad Lisa.jpg Adult Lisa.jpg Teen Lisa.jpg Perplexed Lisa.jpg Lisa with a magnet.jpg Lisa doing homework.jpg Lisa covered in food.jpg Lisa pic.jpg Lisa Loud pic.jpg Lisa opens closet.jpg Lisa doing science.jpg Lisa hugging her life's work.jpg Lisa playing theremin.jpg Lisa pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud pic 1.jpg Lisa Loud pic 4.jpg Lisa with dirty bagel.jpg Lisa as Lana & Lucy.jpg Lisa as Lily.jpg Lisa as Luan.jpg Lisa with tape recorder.jpg Lisa with catapult.jpg Lisa with a meteorite piece.jpg Lisa with chart.jpg Lisa's nervous smile.jpg Lisa & her chocolate fountain.jpg Lisa enjoying her chocolate fountain.jpg Lisa with microphone.jpg Lisa's experiments going haywire.jpg Maniacal Lisa.jpg Poor Lisa!.jpg Undercover Lisa.jpg Super Lisa.jpg Lisa thought face.jpg Older Lisa.jpg Lisa with X-Ray of Lola.jpg Lisa's evil grin.jpg Soldier Lisa.jpg Shocked Lisa.jpg Lisa's original design.jpg Lisa's science experiments.jpg Lisa's trophy case.jpg Lisa's Halloween costume.jpg Lisa portrait.jpg Lisa pointing out expired pudding.jpg Lisa the science girl!.jpg Lisa's evil laugh.gif Lisa hard at work.jpg Lisa happy.jpg Lisa eating lunch.jpg Lisa with experiment.jpg Real Lisa.jpg LeviL.jpg Lisa Loud house.jpg Manga Lisa.jpg Levi Loud house.jpg Lisa promo pic.jpg Lisa with a clipboard.jpg Lisa.JPG Lisa age swapped.jpg Video Gallery: Category:Lisa Loud Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Genius